


Nightly Escape

by aftershockofwritersblock



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftershockofwritersblock/pseuds/aftershockofwritersblock
Summary: It's late at night.Sayo Hikawa likes to get things done. Rimi Ushigome is patient.





	Nightly Escape

“You should sleep,” Rimi’s soft voice cut through the quiet bedroom. She was hushed, not wanting to interrupt an intense battle. In her experience, there was never a good time to cut a game short, but it was getting late.  
  
“I don’t require sleep,” Sayo sighed, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of her. She knew she’d been at this for far too long, but she was almost there. There were still missions to complete and she’d be thinking about them all night if she stopped now.  
  
Soft footsteps, muffled by pink, fuzzy socks, thumped against the hardwood floors leading to the desk. Sayo glanced up at her partner, hair falling away from bloodshot eyes. Rimi smiled gently in greeting, hesitant in her next move.  
  
“Y-Your character may not, but you do,” she said. “It’s almost midnight.”  
  
It was no secret that Sayo was a “perfectionist,” as some would say. She liked to get things done and to get it done right before ever moving onto the next thing. It was no secret that people would need to be patient.  
  
“I know. Just ten more minutes?” Sayo asked, moving her gaze back to the computer.  
  
Rimi hummed in response, unsure of what to say. Conflict wasn’t her choice of action. Carefully and quietly, she pulled up one of her beanbag chairs and sat in it, watching the character move across vasts fields of green on screen.  
  
When Ako had introduced Sayo to NFO, there had been no part of her that was interested. She figured it’d be a hindrance and a waste of time. However, it’d branched off a newfound desire for more. She found inspiration and safety in it. She understood why Rinko enjoyed it so much.  
  
Her running into Rimi at the internet cafe a couple months after first playing NFO had only deepened her attachment to it. There were such good memories held in the world.  
  
Sayo blinked lazily as she completed her mission and snatched her rewards. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned. Ten minutes had long since passed, but aside from the ache in her neck, there was hardly any sign of the time.  
  
“Ushigome?” she called out, looking over her shoulder. There was no response and the bed behind her was empty. She furrowed her eyebrows in concern until something stirring caught her eye.  
  
Rimi lay, curled up like a cat, on top of the beanbag chair, face buried in the sleeve of her sweater. She snored softly, the sound muffled by her arm. Her hair was already knotted in some places.  
  
Sayo sighed, disappointed in herself for letting the younger girl fall asleep in such a way. She stood up, popped her back, and leaned down to scoop the ravenette into her arms.  
  
Rimi was heavier than she looked. Thankfully, the bed was only a few, quick steps away and the two of them were buried under layers of blankets before Sayo could find it within herself to complain.  
  
Feeling a bit guilty for allowing herself to get so absorbed into the game, she brushed Rimi’s bangs out of her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead in apology. Maybe they could make up for this lost time tomorrow. No video games or other obscurities to take time away from each other.  
  
“Good night,” she whispered into the dark bedroom. Only the soft sound of Rimi’s breathing filled the silence now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being so short! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and it's taking me some time. I'm also just not that trained in writing for these characters and I didn't want to risk getting too out of character.  
> Criticism is welcome and needed!


End file.
